Cambios
by okamichan19
Summary: En cinco años las cosas han cambiado mucho. Hay cosas que Sakura todavía no entiende, pero no es tan inocente como para no ver como la mirada de su sensei se tiñe de deseo. Pero también de otras cosas.


**Cambios**

Para Sakura, Kakashi-sensei siempre había sido Kakashi-sensei. Siempre había sido el maestro que lee novelas pornográficas entre misiones –e _incluso a veces durante las misiones-_, que siempre llega tarde a todos los sitios y que le enseñó al Equipo 7 la importancia de ser ninja al ritmo de unos cascabeles. Todavía recuerda el día en el que lo conoció _–no tuvo una primera buena impresión-_, sin embargo, lo que no recuerda es cuando Kakashi-sensei dejó de ser Kakashi-sensei y dejó de ser un padre, un maestro o un hermanopara ser un hombre, un hombre razonablemente atractivo –_piel caliente que la llama y el deseo anudándose fuertemente en su vientre cada vez que lo mira-. _Tampoco recuerda cuando empezó a fijarse en si volvía herido de una misión o en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos durante éstas, cuando no podían hablar sobre cosas triviales y no tan triviales después de los intensos turnos en el hospital.

_Está mal, Sakura _se dice, _tiene 10 años más que tú, esta mal, muy mal. Acaso estás enferma o qué?_ Pero no puede evitarlo. Han pasado 5 años y las cosas han cambiado, ella ha cambiado y todo su mundo también. Ya no es la cría flacucha y desgarbada que corría tras el Uchiha sedienta de atención y amor, es una mujer –_o eso quiere creer- _de 18 años que empieza a tener un tipo de necesidades que no entiende. Sus sueños románticos ya no están llenos de atardeceres de película con besos castos en los que sólo se rozan los labios, sino de noches clandestinas llenas de sábanas arrugadas, suspiros ahogados y susurros roncos mientras ella acaricia un cabello sedoso y plateado que brilla a la luz de la luna. Y no lo entiende. No entiende porque cuando se despierta en medio de la noche su piel transpira y su respiración esta ligeramente agitada, o tal vez si que lo entiende pero no quiere aceptarlo. Tampoco es que vaya a preguntárselo a nadie.

Pero aunque Sakura todavía no entiende los escabrosos pensamientos de la mente masculina no es tan inocente como para no verlo. Para no ver como la mirada de Kakashi se entrecierra y la recorre de arriba a bajo _–él también se ha dado cuenta de esos cambios- _y como el único ojo visible se oscurece y se tiñe de algo que ella reconoce como deseo, pero también de culpabilidad y de un montón de prejuicios que a ella le gustaría tirar por la ventana. Cuando eso ocurre _–y ya ha ocurrido demasiadas veces como para seguir ignorándolo- _su sensei le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza y disuelve la tensión del momento diciendo alguna estupidez. Es ahí cuando a Sakura le dan ganas de ponerse a gritar de pura frustración.

En realidad no cree que vaya a pasar nada entre ellos _–esta segura de que si se lo sigue repitiendo al final se lo creerá- _ya que hace dos días que ha vuelto de una misión y no lo ha visto aún. Una pequeña _–diminuta, minúscula y casi inexistente- _ parte de si misma se siente un poco insegura ya que a lo mejor lo que pasa es que se ha cansado de hablar con ella. Pero es una parte muy pequeña.

Necesita pensar, el turno en el hospital ha sido infernal y tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, así que se dirige al bosque donde solía entrenar y cuando se lo encuentra sentado al lado de un tronco –_como si la estuviera esperando- _no puede evitar suspirar de puro alivio. No tiene ninguna herida a la vista y le está haciendo una señal con la mano para que se siente a su lado. Le sonríe y se acerca y de nuevo empiezan a hablar de todo y nada a la vez. A lo mejor no se ha cansado de ella y lo que pasa es que está un poco paranoica.

Y sigue estando mal, y tiene 10 años más que ella y evidentemente ella está enferma porque cuando él se acerca tentativamente a sus labios –_como si tuviera miedo de asustarla- _ella no se aparta sino que se deja hacer. No tiene ni idea de si cuando paren de besarse alguno de los dos va a sufrir un ataque de histeria emocional porque, joder, ella sigue siendo su alumna y él tiene diez años más y posiblemente lo que le está haciendo ahora con la lengua debe de ser ilegal. Pero de momento él la apresa más fuerte entre sus brazos y le acaricia las mejillas y para ser sincera ninguno de los cambios que ha sufrido le parece más perfecto que éste.


End file.
